1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to data recovery, and in particular to a method for determining a disc format for recovery of a data recording.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data related to discs and recording status thereof, such as table of contents (TOC), session disc control blocks (SDCB), and recording management area (RMD), after being recorded, may not be correctly read if the surface of the disc is scraped or a data recording fails, thus, disc information, comprising next writeable addresses (NWA), track numbers, track information, and others, cannot be correctly retrieved. Thus, a digital video recorder (DVR) cannot properly play video files recorded on the disc or record data to a recorded disc.
Thus, it is desired to have a data recovery method for discs according to a disc format thereof, allowing read and write operations thereon.